Dr. Calcindera McKenzie
( Born Oct 12th PAe 51) Dr.McKenzie has been a strong contributor to the health of St.Louis as well as a loyal member to the crown. She currently serves as a full surgeon to the St. Louis Military Hospital as well as a traveling practician for the surrounding cities and nightmen camps. Personal History Calcindera was born and raised in Texas. She was born to a middle class family that sought to have her become a teacher. Although she would be good at it, teaching did not fufill her desire to contribute to this burnt and broken world. At age 19 Calcindera joined the Aester Rescue Marines. The work was hard, dangerous, and still did not fully bring out her sense of belonging. She made some longtime friends in the Marines and was even able to procure a portable Rescue Marine breathing apparatus. At age 22 she transfered to the Royal Army Medical Corps devision in the Calvary. Through them she was given extensive training and became a field medic. At age 24 she was deployed to Kota India in the attempt to provide medical support to the city. While on deployment Kota India was attacked by the Ottoman Empire. Dr.McKenzie had very little time to hide when the attack came. At one point, before it was all over, the doctor maneuvered herself under a pile of dead bodies without being noticed. It was there that she layed perfectly still, perfectly quiet while the Ottomans scoured the town for any hint of life. She cried silently as she felt the bodies above her stabbed and kicked, the Ottomans making sure every pile was devoid of life. It was only through shear luck that she made it out of there alive. To this day the trauma of that event can be felt in how Dr. McKenzie interacts with others. She is caring, loyal, and selfless, but it's obvious a small void in her heart keeps her from being anything more than a casual friend. Military Service The event of Kota India left Calcindera as the only remaining member of her squad. As such she was promoted to the rank of 2LT (2nd Lieutenant) at the age of 25. During her service as a 2LT Calcindera sought more thorough medical training from both the military and the local cities that she traveled to. It was finally at age 28 that she was granted the title of surgeon by the Royal Army Medical Corps. After her years of dedicated service at age 32 Dr.McKenzie was promoted to the rank of Captain. Doctor Without Borders Now a fully licensed surgeon Dr.McKenzie sought to provide medical services to more than just her fellow soldiers. Because she had no interest in money, or material gain, Calcindera set out to help all who welcomed her practice. Through hard work and determination Dr.McKenzie was able to establish herself as a Doctor Without Borders. This secondary title gave her the freedom to practice anywhere and everywhere a licensed practician might be needed. Skills Superior: *Surgeon Great: *Medicine *Sabre Good: *Survival *Knowledge: St. Louis Nightmen *Block *Military Tactics Fair: *Music: Singing *Music: Violin *Pistols *Unarmed Brawling *Academic: English *Rifles